lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- *Esta fa me recorda la difisilia de tradui la du parolas inisial de la frase prima The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: "Far out in the uncharted backwaters of the unfashionable end of the Western Spiral arm of the Galaxy lies a small unregarded yellow sun." Esta sinifia de "out" es la mesma como en "out to sea". Simon **me ta dise "distante, en un area retrogradal e nonarcivida a la fini nonmodosa de la braso spiral ueste de la galasia, reposa un sol jala, peti e iniorada". me no recorda cual frase tu ia elejeda. ma "distante", como un averbo ("distantly"), pare bon a me. jorj **Me no ia publici la me tradui de la frase. "Distante" es probable la plu bon, ma "out" en "far out" ajunta un idea simil a "distante de la area la plu importante o poplosa" o "en un area vasta e apena poplida". "Far out" no sinifia esata la mesma como "far away" – la difere es sutil ma pare importante. En franses la traduor ia dise "tout là-bas", e en deutx "weit draussen", cual catura a alga grado la idea de dirije. Me ta gusta trova un bon metafor (ma no idiomal) per espresa la idea de "in the middle of nowhere", "in the back of beyond". La linguas romanica ave idiomes strana per esta: la enferno sinco, un buco perdeda, etc. Simon **posible un espresa como "distante de a via", "estra a via", "ultra de ultra", etc. **o plu bon: "a un vacua distante" **Si la loca es vacua, la sol peti e iniorada no pote es situada en lo. "Distante ultra la vacuia" pote susede per la frase en conserna, ma lo es tro astronomial per conveni como un tradui jeneral de "in the middle of nowhere". Simon **a un vasta distante? **Ma un site pote es un vasta. Me sujesta usa "periferia": "a la periferia distante", o "distante periferial", o simil. Simon *un loca oblida? un loca iniorada? un loca sin usa? a via de la vias? *"A via de vias" es estrema bon e usosa. Simon *converje - nesesada an si nos ave conflue? **Probable no, ma me recomenda sutrae "conflue", no "converje", car "converjente" e "diverjente" es termas tecnical. Simon **me sujeste lasa los resta. cortis sujesteda: *s - sirca **Bon idea. Simon *ap - anios pasada (before present) **Como on ta usa esta? Lo ta nesesa un preposada: "ante 20ap". Un otra posible, con la mesma corti, es "ante presente", cual permete refere ance a "3 sentenios ap". O "ante aora" o "ante oji". Simon **me comprende. me gusta "ante aora" - aa. *mareal - tidal *parador - barricade *parador de arena - sandbar, sandbank, shoal *resta, es tardida - wait? (como en "he made me wait") **"il m'a fait attendre". Lfn sufri asi de se manca de un parola per "wait" cual no conteni ance otra ideas. "Resta" no conveni per esta razona. "He made me wait" no implica sempre ce me ia deveni tarde como resulta – cisa me no ia ave plu asinias en acel dia. "El ia pospone me"? "El ia fa me es posponeda" (?). Simon